


The Odd One

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff never did understand her, but one day he learned that observing her wouldn't help him get inside her mind. Speaking to her, & asking questions would help him to comprehend why she was the way she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 & 2

Chapter 1: Restless Nights

The night was young, a girl he barely knew tucked into his side, in her bed, she asleep. Jeff watched her in fascination, he'd known her for a week, her name Ravenna, he always questioned why death wasn't on her agenda... or his agenda for her, whatever. He questioned everything about her; why she was home schooled, why did she wear colored contacts all the time, where were her friends, but most of all... Why wasn't she afraid of him? Jeff questioned her sanity the moment she fell asleep besides him one night. He returned to the present when Ravenna began to stir, she yawned but merely wrapped her arms around his waist, tugging him closer. Jeff reluctantly scooted closer, setting down his knife- regardless the urge to kill her was strong- he instead laid down with her. Hands tucked under his head, eyes wide as he looked at her peaceful face. If he could, Jeff would close his eyes & sleep, but he didn't sleep, nor did he have eyelids. So as always done, he watched her, hoping one day to understand.

Chapter 2: Slender Man

"Please Jeff, can I meet him?" Ravenna asked the next night. Jeff looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" He rarely spoke, even to her. "Why do you want to meet him?" Jeff questioned, voice gravely & raspy. Ravenna jumped from stone to e to close the small creek; shrugging as she did so.

"I don't know... Maybe he's lonely too," she said muttering the last part. Jeff moved quickly, appearing besides her, knife gripped tightly as he held it to her throat. In all honestly it still scared Ravenna, regardless Jeff was secretly a peaceful person.

"I am not lonely," he hissed allowing his arm to drop back to his side. Jeff glared at her & began walking, "Follow." He said over his shoulder. Ravenna perked up & bounded to catch up to him, she looped her arm with his, careful of the knife, Jeff felt his heart flutter & his stomach flip flop. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' He asked himself. Jeff shook his head & continued walking. 

***

Jeff watched from his place atop a boulder as Ravenna ran from Slender Man's tentacles. He didn't understand how she easily played with the feared entity when countless others ran. Finally Slender Man caught her, & brought her to face him.

"Ha! Caught me eh? Fine, you can have your hug!" She said laughing. Jeff could feeling the happiness radiate from his companion as he set down the girl. Ravenna looked up at Slender Man, "Slendy, you cheat with the whole tentacle thing but I still love you." She said hugging his pencil legs. Jeff leaned forward some, crouching & watching to see what the tree like being would do. Slender Man lifted her up & hugged her carefully, he slowly sat down with her, crossing his legs & allowing her the pleasure to sit in his lap.

'You're an odd child,' Slender Man wrote down in his notebook. Ravenna looked at Jeff as he watched from a distance.

"So I've been told," she replied returning her gaze to the lanky humanoid.

***

Slender Man 'looked' down at the girl curling more towards him by the minute, he stroked her wild hair, it slightly short than Jeff's. He 'looked' to the young boy as he still remained perched upon his spot on the boulder. He stood & picked up Ravenna bridal style, & began to carry her towards Jeff. Jeff perked up slightly, eyes widening, the Joker like smile etched into his face stretching just barely wider.

'Take her home.' A note read attached to Slender's hand. Jeff groaned quietly & took the girl from him, he began his journey through the woods. Ravenna opened her eyes slowly, feeling the swaying motion.

"Jeff... Where are we going?" Jeff glanced down at her once then continued looking forward.

"... I'm taking you home." He said. Ravenna began squirming in his arms until Jeff dropped her, literally.

"Your arms must be getting tired. I can walk-"

"No! Just get on my back, & go back to sleep," Jeff said harshly. Ravenna glared at him but listened, Jeff held her up by her thighs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ravenna didn't fall asleep, instead she studied Jeff's completion, the porcelain skin smooth & flawless, disregarding the gashes flowing up Jeff's face from his mouth.

Ravenna nuzzled against his neck, "... Jeff..." she murmured too low for Jeff to hear. He did stiffen at the odd affection.

"What are you doing?" He asked peering over at her.

"I don't know... I just like being close to you. I like you Jeff." She said quietly. Jeff froze, heart racing & cheeks flushing, his breathing quickened & eyes widened slightly. Ravenna hid her colored cheeks in his white, blood stained hoodie, he could feel the heat coming off her face.

"Just shut the hell up & sit," he hissed back. Ravenna sighed, & closed her eyes. 'Maybe I am just a freak...' she thought absentmindedly. "Freak is far from it..." Jeff corrected. Ravenna lightly pushed his head with a hand hearing him chuckle under his breath. Finally at her home, Jeff placed her in her bed, & left without a word. Ravenna stared out the window he left from, the moon full & the howling of wolves in the distance making her uneasy for Jeff, & Slender Man's safety.


	2. 3 & 4

Chapter 3: Harmless

Ravenna was shocked to find Jeff at her home, especially in board daylight, but neither needn't fear for Jeff being exposed. It was summer vacation & Ravenna's parents would be in San Francisco her entire vacation, she needed space & they gave her just that. Jeff sat cross-legged on her couch as she returned with a box of pizza, she handed Jeff a slice & bit into her own. Jeff slowly ate his, eerie white eyes staring at Ravenna.

"Where are your friends? Why do you wear colored contacts all the time? Why are you home schooled?" Jeff asked quickly. Ravenna looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't have any." She replied, "I don't have friends. I don't like my plain brown eyes, they're too normal. I'm home school because of use to get bullied a lot when I was younger & ask to be." Ravenna said glancing up at him through sad eyes. Jeff felt the familiar tingling in his arm, hand gripping tightly to his knife, he sad look shown deeply in her eyes made her look helpless... It made Jeff's killer instincts come out, but he somehow always managed to keep them at bay with her, he'd wait until he left & take out the urges on some other.

"Take them out." Jeff ordered, "I want to see your real eyes." He said hushed. Ravenna sighed but carefully took out her green contacts revealing a deep brown underneath, Jeff's heart sped up as he became transfixed with the scared eyes. He crouched down in front of her, forcing her to tilt her chin up & to the side by using his knife, pressing it just enough to her neck warning her not to move.

"See, they're plain & ugly, & nothing about them says special," she seethed. Jeff dug the knife further into her neck, breaking the skin a little, & causing her to whimper slightly. He always found her noises lovely.

"Physical characteristics don't necessarily make a person special..." Jeff trailed off & returned to his spot on the couch. He really wasn't sure where he was going with that statement. "A person's personality does." He added. White eyes staring out the window behind her. Ravenna stood & walked over to Jeff, brown eyes watching mostly his face but his hand as it gripped his knife. If he could narrow his eyes he would, the motives of this teen walking towards him weren't clear at the moment... Nor any moment he'd been around her.

"Yet everyone deems looks as what makes someone special... Interesting," she said seriously. Jeff flinched when Ravenna rested a hand on his shoulder, then slid it to his cheek, cupping it. Jeff flushed uncontrollably, he was unable to drop his stare with hers. "Jeff." He made an unintelligible noise from the back of his throat, "How old are you?"

"I'm... eighteen." The fifteen year old nodded, thumb swiping just the edge of the cut flesh of Jeff's "smile".

"I must admit. You are scary, but you're eyes scream loneliness... That's why I didn't scream, or run from you, I knew even if I ran you'd find me," Ravenna spoke quietly, head tilting to the side slightly. "It's just something you're good at, next to killing people of course." She chuckled & turned away. "Jeff, can I tell you something?" She asked turning around. Jeff was gone. Ravenna looked all round her, smiling. "It was only a harmless question." She muttered & headed to her room.

Chapter 4: Kiss Kiss

One moment Ravenna sat alone near the creek by Jeff & Slender Man's home, next Jeff was on top of her, pinning her wrists to the leafy floor, & an insane glint in his white eyes. Ravenna smirked up at him, see a blush slowly crawl across his face, but alas she was blushing too.

"Humans. You guys are weird," he said with a low chuckle. She scoffed & rolled her eyes.

"Listen, my question I was going to ask you before you rudely vanished." She said looking him in the eye. Jeff groaned & released his hold on her wrist but continued sitting on her legs.

"Ask away peasant," he said with a wave of his hand. Ravenna looked at the pale immortal boy, well man she should say especially with his age.

"Do you like me?" She asked quietly, shifting uneasy under Jeff's shocked stare. Ravenna squirmed to free herself from his unneeded weight but he was too heavy.

"... Yes..." Jeff murmured back. "I do & that's the exactly reason I couldn't- can't kill you. I'm head over heels in love with you." He said quickly standing at his realization. Ravenna stood dumbfounded as the killer paced about the forest, speaking to himself, & throwing up wild hand gestures, knife being swished carelessly through the air. She waltzed over to him, grabbing the collar of his hoodie & pulling him into a kiss, Jeff's eyes widened more than thought possible but he kissed back. Jeff rested his hand on the small of her back, pushing her impossibly closer to his own body, he felt like he was on fire with the new, & unknown contact. Her lips were soft, & warm, & tasted like honey. Ravenna leaned away, smiling deviously as she eyed Jeff up & down.

***

Jeff guided Ravenna to the bed as they kissed, she leaned away for a split second to remove her shirt, revealing her blood red bra, he smiled. He was new to sex as well, & he knew for a fact Ravenna was a virgin as well. Ravenna helped Jeff to peel off his blood stained hoodie, surprisingly he smelled foresty, & minty. She laid back on the bed, eyeing Jeff's lean body.

***

Jeff stared at Ravenna as she slept, hair falling in her face & fast asleep. He covered her exposed cheat with the blanket, & leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead. Tonight was one of the best (and probably only) nights of his life. He realized the reason to keep this girl around, he learned more about her today than he had in a whole week & a half of knowing her. Jeff sighed in happiness, he pulled on his eye mask (for obvious reasons) & wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, he buried his head in the crook of her neck, kissing the warm skin there.

"I love you Raven..." he whispered quietly. Jeff knew he would never be able to understand the complexity of the mind of the girl curled up next to him, but after tonight he didn't care. He just want her there.

"Love you too Jeff," Ravenna replied back. Hearing the words made Jeff tighten his grip on her, he wasn't letting her go that was for sure.


End file.
